1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device substrate including an energy generating device, a liquid ejection head including the device substrate, and a method for manufacturing the device substrate and the liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection head mounted in liquid ejecting apparatuses, such as ink jet recording apparatuses, has been developed. The liquid ejection head ejects liquid from an ejection port using a variety of ways. The liquid ejected from the liquid ejection head is deposited onto a recording medium. In this manner, text and images are printed.
Such a liquid ejection head includes a device substrate having the energy generating device therein. The device substrate includes a substrate body having the energy generating device mounted therein and an ejection port forming member disposed on the substrate body.
The ejection port forming member includes a pressure chamber that surrounds the energy generating device. The ejection port communicates with the pressure chamber. By applying ejection energy to liquid in the pressure chamber using the energy generating device, the liquid is ejected from the ejection port.
Examples of the liquid ejection head and the device substrate are described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-181032. A device substrate described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-181032 has a supply port formed in a substrate body. The supply port communicates with the pressure chamber.
More specifically, the substrate body has a through-hole formed therein. One of two openings formed at both ends of the through-hole serves as the supply port. The other opening is located in a surface of the substrate body that is in contact with the ejection port forming member. An opening is formed in the ejection port forming member at a position that faces the other opening of the through-hole so that the supply port communicates with the pressure chamber through the opening.